Other World
by ryoku1
Summary: A FEHP crossover. Yaoi, When Sirius fell threw the arc, where did he go?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is the first fan fiction that I'm going to post online. It is a going to be a crossover of Fire Emblem, Harry Potter (the reader should have at least read the fifth book in the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling), and the game Soul Caliber 2 (the reader needs no information on this game to follow the story). Hopefully that will clear up any questions on that topic.

There will be Shonen-ai in this story. If you do not know what that is it is male/male relation ships, the main pairings will be; Raven/Lucius, Kent/Sain, Wil/Rath, Matthew/Guy, and possibly Legault/Heath if any one asks for it.

Any pairing of Harry Potter characters will be up to the reviewers entirely. I'm hoping that that will encourage you to review so please do and let me know what you want to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story neather do I own the environments or likenesses of the character.

Other World 

Sirius ducked from the red beam of light that had been heading for his direction. He gave a loud laugh and yelled loudly in a mocking tone, "Come on, you can do better than that!" He swiftly prepared a counter attack to hit the slightly older woman in front of him.

Bellatrix's face scrunched in agitation at his words, but to his disdain abnormally altered to a large grin. This puzzled Sirius, but as he saw the situation he had the upper hand and there was very little to change that.

He let out another roar of amusement to explain wordlessly that he still had the upper hand and that he was not frightened of what she was preparing.

But her expression did not change and before Sirius could let go the spell he had arranged for her, she shot a small ray of light in his direction. Sirius still laughing piercingly had not anticipated the attack and had no way of escaping.

To his shock the tiny beam caught him full force in the stomach and he was flung back. He saw the glorious look of his cousin knowing that she had won, he saw the stare of mute horror on Lupin's face, he saw Harry tearing down large stone steps to reach him, wand at the ready.

It was the last thing he saw before he fell through the silver arc and the black veil that covered it, before pain took him and he knew nothing.

'Where was he? Why was he in pain?' These were the thoughts that graced the rapidly fading existence of Sirius Black as he was bombarded with razor-sharp pains on every inch of his body. His eyes slowly opened only to be attacked by strong gusts that threatened to over take him.

His hands automatically went to his now sore eyes and a small dry whimper was emitted from his paling lips. His hands dug into the tender skin surrounding his eyes and he felt some thing smooth wash over his hands.

What felt that way? He could not recall but the cold substance, what ever it may be felt good and helped to soothe a small portion of him self, hoping for more of the calming substance he dug his hand farther into his skin, happy to give the pained skin for the subject of comfort as it slowly dripped and covered him.

Then the pain amplified and some one was screaming wildly. Wait, was that him? He didn't know, as he was assaulted over and over by and invisible force that had started to devour his very being. But suddenly time seamed to slow and the pain subsided and he was brutally thrown away to a hard cool surface and the soft sound of murmuring voices as every thing faded into a dark oblivion that he hoped would stop his aching body from its endless amount of torment.

Well there it is, the prologue, I hope you liked it, or are at least interested in what happens next. Please review and tell me what you think. Next time the Fire Emblem cast will make their first appearance. Hopefully I will up date soon.


	2. Chapter One

Well hello again. Hears chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: I put it in the prologue. I wish not to repeat my self, for the simple reason that I'm being lazy.  
  
Other World  
  
Hector felt terrible, hear his best friend had lost his father, right in front of him, and he hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Eliwood was now holding his fathers hand and crying softly.  
  
A loud sigh was emitted from Hector and his shoulders sagged in exhaustion. The battle to the Dragons Gate had not been an easy one and he was finally feeling fatigue that he had ignored till now. It washed over him and he was suddenly very tired, but he stayed, ignoring the feeling once again.  
  
If Hector had not been in the state he had been in he would probably not herd the soft thump that came from behind him. But thankfully he did. When he turned to see what dare interrupt his friends crying fit he was surprised to see a large piece of, well, some thing. It looked pretty torn up what ever it was and he approached with caution, knowing that what ever it was couldn't have gotten there on its own.  
  
As he edged closer to the object it started to take form and by the time he was about five feet away he stepped into a growing puddle of deep crimson blood and knew what the figure was.  
  
"Get a healer over hear now!!" Hector yelled, his loud booming voice echoing in the old stone ruins.  
  
When Sirius woke he had no clue where he was and a very small clue on how he had gotten there. He was in a large room made of intricate stonework and he was lying in a comfortable bed. It reminded him of his days at Hogwarts, the best days of his life in his opinion.  
  
Sirius slowly started to rise when a shot of pain ran threw his left arm and he laid back down hoping to stop his arms complaint. It was then that the oak door opened and a long haired blond woman entered the room her back to him caring a large basin of water and slowly set it on the small bed side table.  
  
She then turned to him and her blue eyes shined when she saw that he was awake. In Sirius' opinion she was a very pleasant woman to look at calmed his rambling brain by looking at her beautifully carved face.  
  
"I'm glade that you are well enough. I was starting to worry to be perfectly honest."  
  
"I'm sorry to worry such a beautiful face." Sirius answered slowly, pulling out his old charm.  
  
"So that's why your smiling so much." The woman frowned and a small sigh escaped her lips. "Well if it makes you feel better continue but know that your flattery falls on deft ears." She replied as she grabbed a white towel from the basin.  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. Are you engaged or married perhaps?"  
  
She laughed loudly as she brought the towel to his left arm and started to unwrap the now red bandage. "Hardly, I' am neither"  
  
He was about to find a come back to the answer he had received when the door was opened and a short red headed woman stood in the door way.  
  
"Lucius, the castle is under attack, the tactician is asking for you on the front line"  
  
Lucius sighed "Castle Ostia, under attack, unheard of. Thank you Priscilla, would you mind getting Serra in here to wash his wound." With that said the Bishop placed the towel into the basin and exited the room the young lady Priscilla soon after.  
  
Well there you have it, the first chapter. If I get some reviews the second chapter might be out sooner. How will Sirius deal with Serra? You'll just have to wait and see. 


	3. Chapter Two

Just for reference in the game I' am on chapter 22 of Hectors story, Kinship's Bond. This is the current setting for the story if any one was wondering. Oh and there will be Legault/Heath in this chapter.  
  
Ok here's chapter two  
  
= scene change Disclaimer: as said before the disclaimer is in the prologue.  
  
Other World  
  
Legault darted to the large stone door in front of him and produced his lockpick set and quickly jammed the small device into the large lock. He waited as his hand fished around in the large lock for the proper place when he herd a soft clicking sound a wide grin spread onto his face.  
  
He threw the door open only to come face to face with a large green wyvern. Legault's face paled for a second before he realizes that he wasn't facing the front of the beast and that that was about to change when the animal started to turn towards the open door.  
  
With lightning speed that had earned him the title Hurricane in the Black Fang, Legault darted behind the beast before its mount could spot him. Having dodged the wyvern rider he then approached another door and opened it with great haste not wanting to be spotted.  
  
He slipped threw the door and left it closed save for a small crack that would help his escape latter on. As he entered he saw the items that he had been looking for, two large treasure boxes.  
  
The grin on his face widened slightly and he set to work opening the chests.  
  
He was working on the second chest when he was rudely interrupted by another thief who had obviously wanted the spoils that had just been piffled. The thief was no problem for Legault as he continued to fiddle with the second chest.  
  
What happened next was a problem, a big, hairy problem with a sharp axe. Not a good combination. A big fighter stepped in front of the small thief and aproched Legault swinging his axe in an attempt to frighten him.  
  
When Legault was in striking range the Fighter swung his axe at the smaller thief. Legault quickly dodged the axe and scrambled for the exit but was blocked by fighter as he moved to block him and swing again.  
  
This time Legault barley had time to dodge the axe as it connected with the hard stone that he had been standing on.  
  
If things weren't bad enough for the thief as it was he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the wyvern rider had seen the struggle and was now coming to give assistance. Just great, he was either going to be slashed to death by an axe or gutted by a lance.  
He vainly tried to get past the big oaf of a man but failed and was greeted with another swing of the axe that he happily dodged. Now the wyvern rider was right behind the fighter.  
  
Legault braced himself to dodge the swing of the axe and the throw of a javelin but was surprised to see the wyvern rider pull out an axereaver and attack the axe-man. The rider on top of the beast then turned to him and, "Hurry up." And motioned for him to get on.  
  
Legault, remembering the chest that he had not had time to open turned and pulled out his lockpick once again but this time it opened with ease and grabbed its contents quickly shoving it into his bag for latter.  
  
He then approached the beast, slowly realizing how big it really was. When he was close enough the rider grabed his hand and the wyvern took off.  
  
Legault who was to procupied with the fact that he was dangaling by this man's hand and that if the rider let go of him that he wouldn't be getting back up any time soon didn't see the enemy archer enter the Ballistae and start to fire at the pair till an arrow flew past him and he suddenly saw why the wyvern rider had wanted him to hurry.  
  
"Hey up there!! Did you know that there's an archer after you?" Legault asked the rider who scoffed and yelled back "I noticed"  
  
"Just thought I'd let yo-"it was at that time that he was pulled up onto the back of the wyvern and leaned against a hevily armored body as the wyvern did a back flip to dodge an incoming arrow. When the wyvern came back to its original position Legault could be seen holding onto the poor animals neck for dear life eyes wide.  
  
He also noticed that the rider had his right hand fastened tightly around his stomach so as to make sure he would not fall. Knowing this Legault loosened his grip on the neck of the beast.  
  
That was till another back flip was performed then he was found in the same condition, wide eyed with his hair flying all over the place.  
  
Sirius waited patiently in the bed wondering how he had gotten in this predicament and the thought of that Harry was all right. Now that he had time to think, he should be dead.  
  
The arc he had fallen threw during his duel with Bellatrix had been an ancient treasure that was not understood of by modern wiserds and that every one who had gone threw had never come out.  
  
That was bad. That was very bad. He had promised Harry that he would take him home one day, away from the Dursley's. That was never going to happen now.  
  
Or was it. He could do it. If any one could do any thing, it was him. He, who had been the first to escape from Azkaban. He was a Black, that meant that he was strong willed.  
He could and he would. He would go back. No matter what happened he would return.  
It was at that moment, when he had decided his fate and what he would do, did Serra walk in.  
  
She was humming softly to herself oblivious to the world as she strolled over to the chair and sat down. She soon realized that he was looking at her strangely and gave a glare.  
  
"What are you looking at? I know your stunned by my beauty, grace, and charm and you have decided to become my slave and serve me forever!" Serra smiled  
  
"Um, no. You have pink hair." Sirius replied taken aback, it was not a normal thing in his world remember.  
  
"What's wrong about pink hair? Or do you like pink hair and want to stay by my side so you can feel it and stroke it and look at it all the time?"  
  
"Um, no. It's just weird."  
  
Serra frowned. "Your mean. I can't believe that you could say such a thing to such a pretty girl like me. You might just hurt my tender feelings."  
  
"No you don't understand. Where I come from people don't have pink hair unless they dye it. Its just a little unusual for me."  
  
"Well I asure you its all natural. So what did Lucius want me to do to you? Or did he just want me to keep you company?" Serra asked happily. Sirius raised his bleeding arm as a response. Serra flinched.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! I hate blood!!!" she complained. But none the less she grabbed the towel and started dabbing at it, moaning and groaning the whole time.  
  
Sirius ignored her. "So, Serra is it?" she nodded. "Where exactly am I?"  
  
"Your currently in the castle of Ostia." She answered. She didn't take notice of the confused look that took his face.  
  
Well that's all for now. Hope it was good. I enjoyed righting this chapter a lot. Hope fully you enjoyed it to.  
  
Amethyst Bubble- thanks for reviewing. I hope this format is more to your liking.  
  
Well that's it till the next chapter, please review 


	4. Chapter Three

Well here's chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: as said before the disclaimer is in the prologue.  
  
Other World  
  
Rain fell softly on the closed window making a soft pitter patter sound that seamed to soothe Harry Potters raging emotions as he gazed out into the night.  
  
Losing his godfather had hit him hard and he hadn't been recovering easily. All he did now was laze around the Dursleys house doing nothing, thinking of what had been lost.  
It was still hard to believe that Sirius was really gone. After the event Harry had studied furiously on the portal that Sirius had fallen threw. He even remembered his friend Ron making fun of him saying "I think you've been spending to much time with Hermione.  
  
But he hadn't cared. He had to know what had happened to his godfather, and when he did find the answer his hopes of Sirius being alive had dwindled to a figment of his imagination.  
  
Now, Harry felt guilty, for any faults he had criticized his godfather for. He felt guilty that if he hadn't been in the dungeons that Sirius wouldn't have met his doom.  
  
But now there was nothing he could do, Sirius was gone, and he wasn't coming back.  
  
'It's hot.' Was the first thought that ran threw the dark haired nomads mind as Rath steered his horse around another sand dune. This was definitely not his element.  
  
It had been less than a week since he had joined this party at Lady Lyn's request and he was all ready starting to regret his choice.  
  
He had been used to traveling in small groups, being the leading in those small groups and being able to do basically any thing that he wanted. That was obviously not the case at the present.  
  
Rath was about to go into another silent rave over his current situation when Wil decided to make his presence known "Hey Rath. Haven't seen you in a wile. How have you been?" Wil babbled in a moderate tone. Rath in turn turned to him and replied with an emotionless stair. Wil didn't seam to notice and continued to chatter away.  
  
As Wil's babbling continued Rath looked over the other archer and admitted that it had been this younger man that had caught his eye on his journey with Lady Lyn.  
  
Rath smiled to himself, this might work out to his liking.  
  
Ok that's it for now, I know that it was really short and sucked but it had to be done. I'm going to skip chapter 23 and 23x and skip to where the party meets Athos. Also, I need to know what you want on pairings for the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Hope fully the next chapter will be up soon. Till then. 


	5. Chapter Four

Hello again. As said in the last chapter the party has just met Athos.  
  
Disclaimer: its in the prologue.  
  
Other World  
  
Lucius crept slowly down the stone halls of the castle owned by the Archsage Athos, a large yawn escaping his well crafted face.  
  
After the battles at Ostia and in the sands of the Nabata Desert Lucius had not had time to check up on Sirius or have much rest, but he had been instructing Serra to watch over him since she was not entering battle as often as he was.  
  
Serra had passed on some disturbing news about there 'hansom patent' as Serra had put it. He clamed that he was from a place called England, on a planet called Earth.  
  
Now mind you it was very possible that he had just had a severe blow to the head but Lucius could not help but wonder if this man was telling the truth. Archsage Athos would know about a world called Earth if it existed and how to return Sirius to it if indeed he was telling the truth.  
  
With this thought in mind Lucius wanted to see Sirius and ask him some characteristics of his home world for when he did ask Athos and of coarse to check up on him.  
  
Lucius quieted even more when he approached the room that he and his Lord Raven shared knowing full well that Raven would drag him to bed if he found him still up.  
  
He released a big sigh/yawn when he was a safe distance from the room and continued at a slow pace. As he neared Sirius'es room he ran into a warm body and quickly tumbled to the stone floor from the collision.  
  
To Lucius' amazement in front of him stood a red head known now as Raven. His arms were crossed over his chest and his red eyes glared down at Lucius in frustration.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest Lucius." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes, well, I told you that I needed to finish some things before I went to sleep" Lucius replied fiddling with his sash.  
  
"I still told you to get some rest, you've been working to hard lately and I want you to rest" Raven argued sternly not turning his gaze from Lucius.  
  
"But my lord, his wounds have not completely healed and I wanted to make sure that he is doing well. It won't take me long" Lucius said quietly.  
  
"If you go to bed now I'll check on him, but I mean now. I'll tell you of his condition in the morning."  
  
Realizing that this was the only option available to him Lucius agreed, climbed to his feet and trudged back to their room and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Sirius herd his visitor before he saw him, the argument outside of his room had not missed his ears. Due to the fact that he was still bed ridden any contact with outside life was welcome. So he had become nosy about the happenings in these stone halls.  
  
When the door opened Sirius was surprised at who he saw. With red hair a few shades darker than a Weasly and eyes of the same shade to match the man in front of him seamed to be around 5'll with a large sword hanging from his hip.  
  
Sirius eyed him curiously as the red head approached his bedside and stared down at him. Then in a strong voice he asked, "dose any thing hurt "  
  
Sirius shook his head slowly. Raven nodded his head once and left.  
  
Sirius was surprised, hadn't this man said that he would check on him? That was not a check!  
  
Serra was sitting in a chair in the company of the Archsage. She had thought bringing Sirius' story to the old man would be a good idea. So she had explained his dilemma and was happy to see that she had been right.  
  
After hearing Serra's tale Athos had remembered a place of a familiar description. He rose and headed to a large shelf of books and scanned the spines and titles until he came across a small brown book.  
  
Athos removed the small book, opened it and scanned the contents. He flipped a few pages till he reached the desired sheet and started reading;  
  
"Those who passed thru the gate of dawn and day have one more task before the promised day. Two weapons, blades immortal, shall burn and clash with or without a mortal, till each other they destroy and burn in their hate, a piece of both will be your gate."  
  
Ok that's it. I thought that was a good place to leave off. I'll just let you think on that one.  
  
Karlminion: I appreciate you telling me what you think but I will not waver on it being yaoi, but I will say that I don't like mushy love parts and there will be very few if none of those, also what you have all ready seen is probably going to be the extent of love sequences, because honestly life isn't all fluff and I'm not hear to write about it. Another thing I have to disagree with you on the fact that all yaoi fics are terribly written, there are quite a few that are very well done. I suggest that you give one a shot and see if you like it. if your interested please let me know and I'll tell you some of my personal favorites. I will but in Hermione/Viktor in but I don't like Harry/Luna to much but if you really want it I'll put it in (and I won't make it pathetic just because I don't like it.) but this may lead to less updates, its your choice.  
  
Amethyst Bubble: it would be my pleasure to put in Sirius/Remus. Please let me know what your favorite paring is in FE and I will make sure that they will be a main part of the story. Oh, and another update of ' The Troubles of Matchmaking ' would greatly be appreciated. (chapter six was good but I'm looking forward to chapter seven )  
  
Hope you enjoy it please review. 


	6. Chapter Five

I'm in a very good mode right now. I was SOOO pleased with the nice reviews that I stopped reading the fic that I was reading and decided that I just had to up date. Coarse my good mood was helped by the fact that I just bought a Hoobastank album and that I can rent anime again (darn store was closed for carpet cleaning for three days!!!! How long dose carpet cleaning take any way) also I just herd about Final Fantasy VII Advent Children is coming out in 2005 (plus Kingdom Hearts 2, Fullmatel Alchemist, and the Fire Emblem for Game Cube) so expect a humor filled chapter (which might be difficult but my mood demands it so) but I first must answer my reviews.  
  
Karlminion: I'm so relived that you aren't mad at me. I was afraid that I was being a little harsh. So Hermione(grr I all ways have to pull out the books to spell her name right)/ Luna it shale be. To tell truth I've never done a Shoujo-ai but I have been contemplating a Lyn/Florina so this will be fun, I can all ready see them falling for each other ;P which of you fics do you want me to read? But I'm sorry to say that I can't review it. My com is an old one that has up dated to seam new and really isn't and it won't alow me to review any one or put any more people on my favorets list ( all the stuff I have on there right now I got on before I was given my own pc and was using my fathers ). I'm sorry for that.  
  
Amethyst Bubble: It will be REALLY hard for me to do both Matthew/Guy and Legault/Heath due to the way that the story is going to go. You might see this after this chapter, but what I can do is make one pair really sappy and fun at the beginning and at the end of the story wile the other pair has tid bits threw out the whole story, you chose which pairing will be in each position. I'm glade that you liked the Raven/Lucius bit, it was fun to write.  
  
Ok now that that's done on with the story!!  
  
Disclamer: if I've said it before I'll say it again, its in the prologue  
  
Other World  
  
Wil's jabbering continued late into the evening and Rath had soon realized that Wil wasn't going to stop talking if he didn't do some thing soon.  
  
He slowly rose from his sitting position and moved his finger to cover Wil's mouth, which quickly stopped from moving, and he averted his gaze to the floor of the room the two shared.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm talking to much, I really don't mean to. I guess its just a habit of mine. Well since I've been talking all this time why don't you say any thing? I bet that any thing you would say would be of the utmost importance." Wil started again once the finger was removed from his ever- moving lips.  
  
"You know what? I'm hungry lets go see if Rebecca's cooking. She's such a good cook she could make anything taste good. Well come on lets go!!" at this slur of words Wil jumped to his feet and grabbed Rath's arm pulling him to the door.  
  
Rath gazed upon the burnet archer as he was dragged out of the room and into the hall way. The happy and excited glow around the smaller would stay with Rath for a long time, and he was happy.  
  
Lyn sat in Athos' small library with a group of others including Eliwood, Hector, and Alf their tactician. In front of the small group sat Athos holding a small brown book in his right hand.  
  
"I have told you the riddle concerning your acquaintance, Sirius. Now to decipher the meaning. 'Those who passed thru the gate of dawn and day' is relating to your friend in the manner that a he must have entered a gate way of some sort to act as a demetional portal from our world to his this is why he was found at the Dragons Gate. 'have one more task before the promised day' obviously states that more must be done to return than to come until he may return home. 'Two weapons, blades immortal' refers to a ledged on a planet close to us of two ultimate weapons that will more than likely continue to exist forever. 'shall burn and clash with or with out a mortal' this statement helps to confirm that the blades talked of before are one and the same with the blades that I have mentioned because they are destined to fight each other for all time mostly helped by mortals but they have been known to seek each other out on there own. 'till each other they destroy and burn in there hate a piece of both will be your gate' this means that the two swords must clash and destroy each other only then will a piece of both broken blades will yield a gate way that will lead to Sirius' world."  
  
Lyn was surprised, she had barly understood any of that. But to her amazement a reply was herd from there quiet tactician.  
  
"Am I correct in assuming that due to the blades endless bout that this world is potently a very dangerous place to send any one?" Athos nodded and was about to speak again when Alf interrupted.  
  
"Let me guess. You want me to send some of my troops to accompany this stranger and help him to his world." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes a small group of ten at most would do nicely."  
  
Alf thought before answering the unasked question. "Give me all the books you have on this world that I will be sending my troops to and give me two days to resurch and chose the most sufficient team."  
  
There it is, hope the Rath/Wil moment was satisfactory, if any one needs more info deciphering the riddle let me know and I'll do my best to explain better. Now if you'll excuse me its around three in the morning and I'm tired. 


	7. Chapter Six

Hello again, in this chapter the party that will be leaving will be announced. I'm also trying to finish rereading the fifth book quickly so I can make a realistic sixth year. But first review answers and comments:

Asidogoo: thank you. I hope that this was fast enough for you.

The Angel Of Destiny: Erk/Canas? Never herd of that but I would have no problems doing it for you. I think that it will be fun.Karlminion: I will read it. The city dose have a library but it's far from my house, about 10, 20 miles if not more, so riding my bike is out of the question, I can't legally drive yet, and there are no bus stops where I live. I could very well use my fathers pc but you see when I get on line is at night when I'm not allowed to get on line and its a lot easier for him to hear me when I'm getting on his pc, its like a sixth sense for him. But I'll see what I can do.Amethyst Bubble: you are not being demanding; remember that I asked you these questions because you were my first reviewer, on the first fanfic, that I've ever put on line. Just my way of thanking you. The main reason that I'm reviewing fast is because I get reviews so quickly, and I want to answer your questions or comments and then when I write down my answers I feel like I have to continue so you get another chapter. So if you update quickly and stay on your toes so will I. Oh and update 'The Troubles of Matchmaking' soon, no rush though.Well hears the chapter.Other World

After the meeting Alf had taken all the books on the new territory that he could find and escaped to his room and hadn't emerged since. It was now two days since the talk with Athos and Eliwood was a little worried.

He was sure that Alf would pick a suitable team but he was a little wary of sending people to a new territory with out a choice, or would Alf give them a choice and risk not having any one go. This worried Eliwood enough to have him pacing in his room.

His pondering was interrupted when Hector opened his door and announced that the tactician had emerged from his room and was currently heading to the kitchen to raid the fridge. With this news Eliwood stopped his pacing and headed to the kitchen fallowed closely by Hector.

Alf was devouring an orange and was starting on a banana when Eliwood and Hector disturbed him. The tactician simply glared at them as if to say 'go away ' and continued eating, but to his distaste the pair did not go away and simply sat down and started looking at him expectantly.

Alf ignored them and continued to stuff his face.This angered Hector, who had never been a patient man and he rolled his eyes and snorted loudly to attain the tactician's attention. Alf, again, ignored them and five minuets latter after several snorts and elbowing maneuvers Hector started yelling."Well!!! Haven't you notice that were even here?!!? Or were you going to ignore us!?!?"Turning from his sacking Alf gave him a blank stare and replied casually " ya I was going to ignore you and if you don't mind I'm going to continue "Hectors eyes narrowed in anger "Your fired!!! " he yelled loudly."I don't think so""Oh yes you are! I'm not putting up your attitude any more. There are plenty of other good tacticians!"

"May I remind you that the only other ones available to you are Jess, who has changed her profession to a Peg Knight, and Fendl."

"Well then we'll hire this Fendl guy!"

It was Eliwood that answered to this remark "um, Hector you might want to remember that Fendl is bi, and he fancies you."

Hector paled at this thought then looked down at their current tactician who was grinning back at him as if to say ' I win ' which indeed he had.

At a loss for words Hector turned on his heals and exited the room. Alf smiled as he left, harassing the lords had was an interesting pass time.

Guy walked slowly towards the library; he could feel eyes on him but did not act. He entered the large oak doors to the library and quickly grabbed a book and opened it pretending to read it but he was really more interested in his follower.

He herd a small sound like light feet landing on the stone floor behind him and in a flash his sword had been drawn and slashed horizontally behind him. But his blade met the stale air of the underground castle and he was surprised to see that he hadn't hit any thing."to slow" came from below him and he looked down to see the blond haired thief had crouched to dodge his blow, but before Guy could react to the new discovery a pair of feet connected with his head as Matthew back flipped and pulled his dagger to Guy's throat."Your way to predictable." Matthew said in his normal cheery tone. Guy simply glared at him."You cheater! How can you cheat so much in a life time. Your so..so" Guy seamed to stumble with his words in his anger. Matthew simply grinned at him."I'll add one more favor to our contract." Matthew replied happily in a taunting manner that managed to make Guy's face flush in anger.

"I'll get you. One of these days. You'll see!" Guy said piercingly glaring at the thief.

"I look forward to it."

Erk entered his room, quickly closing the door and leaning his body weight against the small wooden door as if to put his weight against some one trying to enter. He had been fallowed by Serra all day and had quickly retired to his room to escape the over active cleric. Erk slowly opened the door a crack and searched the hallways surrounding his door and returned to the room exhaling a huge sigh and sliding to the stone floor.

"Hard day?" the smooth voice startled the poor mage and he jumped to his feet and was haft way threw the door when he realized that the voice had not come from Serra but his room mate Canas perched on a wooden stool.

Erk closed the door and stumbled over to his bed, slowly descending onto the firm mattress not giving an answer to older man.

Canas who had been reading a book on light magic closed the old book and traveled over to the younger. He sat on the small bed and massaged the youth's shoulders softly, hearing a moan of approval and a mumbled thank you before Erk's breath slowed and Canas saw that the young man had fallen asleep.

As he gazed on the purple haired magician Canas could not help but move a few strands of lose purple hair from the hansom face and depositing them behind the mage's ear.

"Sleep tight"

Merlinus looked at the list of weapons in front of him and then looked back at Alf in disbelief.

"You can not expect so much from me, I can not gather these items in a single day. Maybe if you give me a week"

"Three days. That's my limit. I want you to get all those items; I don't care how you get them just get all of them." Alf's tone left no room for argument and Merlinus scoffed at the list once more as the tactician left him to his task.

After filling his stomach to maximum capacity, Alf had gone to work on the items that the group going would need and was now heading to his room where he had asked the lords to gather a select few in the army.

When he entered he was met with many people looking both worried and confused because you weren't called to the tactician's room unless you were doing some thing wrong or that there was bad news.

Alf scanned the faces; Guy, Heath, Legault, Lucius, Rath, Raven, Sain, and Canas. Wait, he hadn't called for Canas. And Erk was missing. Canas caught the confused look directed towards him and replied "Erk is busy at the moment, I'm taking his place for now." Canas received a nod as a reply.

"As you all are probably aware the man Sirius is not from this world. To return to his world he must go to another world and start a quest. It has come to our attention that he cannot do this alone so I now implore you to help him to return to his world.

"I can not ensure your safety on this new world but I can promise you safe passage from this world to Sirius' and back to our own. When you all do return there will be a large increase in your pay as a returning gift. I ask you because I believe that you are the most suited to this task."

The room was silent and Alf was afraid of what that meant when the long haired thief shrugged and replied "well it's a once in a life time chance to see other world's and other things. Why not. I doubt its less dangerous there than it is hear."

Legault's words seamed to wash over the crowd and muffled ok's were herd from the occupants of the room.

Smiling at his success Alf dismissed the group and they started to file out. When Lucius passed the tactician Alf softly touched the bishop's shoulder and motioned for him to stay.

When the room had emptied completely Alf turned to the blond. "Lucius, your part in this is vital. Since you are the only person in this army that can cast light magic right now you are the one that will have to cast the spell to take the group from world to world when the time arises.

"When you cast the spells you have to be in top form or you may hurt yourself. Due to this I want you to rest. You have three days before the group will depart use most of this time to rest and meditate I would not want you getting hurt due to the enormous amount of energy the spell will take."

"I understand. I will use my time wisely. Thank you for your concern" Lucius replied as a soft smiling graced his lips and he exited the room as well.

That's it. hope you liked it and I hope that I didn't ruin it due to sleepyness ( that's not a word is it? eather it isn't or I just can't spell it. ow well)

I hope that the Erk/Canas was ok and that no one minded.

Till next chapter, oh, and review please 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hello again. Sorry for the later update. I actually started this a lot sooner. But my current obsession with FF7 and 'The Wheel of Time' novels by Robert Jordan (go read them, there great) have kept me from this fic. But before I continue answers to reviews:  
  
Karlminion: I apologies, my spelling and grammar are definitely lacking. I really try to make sure that everything is spelled properly and that I have all the grammar done correctly, but apparently it is not satisfactory. I will try harder.  
  
I do have friends that have computers but I would feel awful if I just showed up at their doorstep and ask to use their computer, and I'm not on a 'just show up' basis with any of them.  
  
Well there are many reasons that I write at night: the first is that I'm a night owl and the night seams to bring out my thinking process better, (until I get tired that it) and the other most important reason is that were I live is very, very, hot and my room is the hottest place in the house, plus the computer doesn't help. So I would be miserable writing during the day. Due to this you wouldn't get very good chapters because my mood greatly determines the mood's in the chapter. The only loop hole around this is if it's cloudy or raining (I might add that rain is uncommon where I live, so this doesn't happen often) but if it is raining than you will probably get a very good chapter.  
  
The Angle Of Destiny: it was my pleasure to put in the Erk/Canas bit. It was actually a lot of fun writing so I'm glad that you liked it. There might be some more Erk/Canas in this chapter as well but I'm not making any promises.  
  
Amethyst Bubble: I'm glade that you liked the Erk/Canas you'll have to thank The Angle Of Destiny because I had never herd of this paring till she asked me to put it in. I'm definitely glade that I did. Please, do not update because I asked for it. I was just letting you know that I'm looking forward to your next chapter. Its just I've seen so many good fic out there that have never been finished. I just don't want that to happen to yours. That's my only concern.  
  
Scarbsi: (sorry if I spelt your name wrong) as I've said may times before that if you want some thing in this fic all you need to do is ask. I appreciate you reviewing and telling me how you feel about the fic but please ask me for what you want and not chastise me for what I write. If you 'ask' (hint hint) for fluff than I will put some in but there wont be over abundant amounts. Sorry I just cant write to much fluff.  
  
So on with the fic.  
  
Other World  
  
Sirius was in a good mood. Not only was he able to get out of this forsaken bed, he was also going to go home! It was just his day. And he couldn't be happier.  
  
He was now prancing around the castle humming to him self. Sirius had been informed that on his journey home that he would going to an entirely new world to collect a peace of some ancient swords. But the part that had interested him was the fact that he wasn't going alone.  
  
So considering that he was going to spend some time with these people he had decided to get to know them better.  
  
He had wanted to start with the bishop he had met earlier (Serra had informed him that it was indeed a male and not a female contrary to popular belief) but when he had come to room assigned to the blond he had been kept from the protective red head that had come to check on him earlier.  
  
So now he was heading off to find another one of his companions when he had come across Serra. Thankfully she was preoccupied with a purple haired kid to spend too much time with him.  
  
The bad part of this predicament was that he was now very lost.  
  
Kent sat on his bed in the room he shared with his partner, the one and only Sain. He watched the burnet as he played with his hair trying to make it have that unique lift that it usually had. Sain caught him looking his way thru the mirror and Kent turned his head as if to deny that his eyes had wandered.  
  
Sain turned from the mirror and faced his companion with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Well Kent, what's the matter? I know that look and it says plainly that your worried about some thing. Now what is it?" Sain said looking at the other man.  
  
"Its nothing. I'm just being paranoid. That's all." Sain scoffed  
  
"Your always paranoid."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No. I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!!"  
  
Kent fixed the burnet a glare and opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and closed his mouth with a snap. Sain grinned.  
  
"I wi-" Sain started when Kent raised and connected their lips slowly. The small kiss lasted only a few seconds but when it ended Kent emerged with a small smile and whispered in Sain's ear, "I win"  
  
"If that all you've got to say the bed looks quiet cozy if you get my meaning." Sain said with a glimmer in his eye.  
  
Kent smiled happily "if were going to do that, than we should lock the door this time, I wouldn't want Rebecca coming in for an unexpected visit again."  
  
Priscilla strolled down the hallway leading to her Lord Brothers chambers. She came to the large wooden door and was about to nock when she heard the soft voice of her brother speaking silently.  
  
She frowned, whom could he be talking to? Some thing told her to just go in, but she decided other wise when his voice rose to an understandable tone.  
  
"I said to sleep! Do not argue, you are going to sleep, you need the rest."  
  
"But, Lord Raymond I've still got two days to rest enough an-"  
  
"And you will spend those two days sleeping and resting."  
  
Her brother's tone gave no room for argument, she could just see who her brother was chastising to. Lucius, alas her brother gave more attention to the blond than he did to her!  
  
Maybe, it was the fact that they had been together longer, but still, she should be the apple of his eye. After all, he had promised to married her some day and Priscilla hoped that that day came soon.  
  
But Priscilla doubted that her hopes would come true. The way her brother gazed at the blond bishop was more than enough to say everything that he felt. And she knew it, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.  
  
She honestly didn't hate Lucius, she really did want what was best for her brother but that did not mean she did have bitter feeling towards the blond.  
  
The frown that had adorned her lovely face turned to a sad longing look and she continued walking past the room.  
  
Canas approached one of the many gardens that surrounded the castle, a hand full of books in his left hand and an open one in his right. He came to a stone bench underneath a sort of climbing plant that had wrapped itself around an oak gazebo.  
  
This garden had become Canas' favorite in the short time that the party had been here. This was due to lack of people and the simpler look that seamed to calm him. All in all it was a good place to sit and enjoy a bright sunny day.  
  
Or in the place of the young teen that had just entered, to escape a pink haired terror.  
  
Erk sat on the stone bench next to Canas and was about to relax when the fain sound of clicking heals on stone floors came to his attention. At this realization he jumped from the bench and darted to a large tree.  
  
As he did the young healer emerged from the door to the garden and scanned the small garden before turning to Canas, who was still entertained by the book in his hand.  
  
Knowing that it was a hopeless cause to ask anything of Canas while his nose was stuck in a book, Serra stalked off in the opposite direction she had come.  
  
Checking if she had gone Erk emerged from behind the tree and sat on the bench next to the older man.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the youth turned to Canas in a shy manner.  
  
"Canas"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Um..ah..I was wondering, how long do you think this journey they want me to go on will take?"  
  
Canas considered this question, "Well its hard to say. From what I've read of travel of the sort, many different worlds do not move in the same time as ours do. It could very well be a that a long time has come and gone by the time you return."  
  
Erk slowly rose from the seat and turned to the older. "....here, I...I want you to have this." The youth said quietly as he handed Canas a small ring on a silver chain.  
  
The ring was silver and intricately designed as vines and small flowers, with a small purple stone set in the center of one of the bigger flowers.  
  
Canas looked at the small item in his hand half expecting to blink and it being gone. He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming, cause if this was real than fate was to cruel.  
  
The apple of his eye now showing that he felt the same, and he was leaving in two days, possibly for him to never lay eyes on the youth again. It was truly cruel.  
  
Erk saw the slack jawed expression the older man had adopted as the small ring had been set in his hand. But Erk took it the opposite way the gesture had been intended. His eyes slowly darkened and he turned his eyes down.  
  
When Canas decided that he wasn't dreaming he turned to youth to see the depressed look on the sage's face and instantly chastised himself for acting the way that he did.  
  
He slowly put a hand on Erks shoulder and raised his head from the ground to gaze into the purple orbs and give a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you, Erk. I like it very much." At the small statement Erk's expression went from depressed and rejected to over joyous happiness. Canas smiled at this.  
  
"But I'm afraid that you will have to promise me some thing before I can except it. I want you to return to me, so that I can give you some thing as well."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way "  
  
All right that it. hope you review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello again,

Sorry it took so long to up date. I'm trying to get one of my friends to correct the spelling and grammar for the upcoming chapters but she hasn't e-mailed me back yet. If any reviewers would like to do it let me know. Now to the reviewers:

Amethyst Bubble: I'm glade you liked it. To tell you the truth I was afraid that Pricilla fans would get mad at me for that, but honestly I think that's how she would feel given the situation. Good job on Sain/Kent it was quite. I eagerly look forward to your next chapter.

Marthboy: I'm sorry about spelling and grammar. As to whether Nergal and You-Know-Who associate, you'll just have to see ;]

Scarabsi: I apalogise I was very rude and you were just trying to help the story. I hope that this story is interesting enough for you.

= Scene change.

Other World

A cool breeze passed through the large tree that Matthew had perched himself on. He waited in silence for the person of his interest to appear. Another entered the miniature garden and Matthew jumped from the tree. He landed gracefully on the ground, his cape billowing behind him.

He was met with an amused gaze of the new thief in there camp, Legault.

"I thought you where the type to make a grand entrance." Was the violet thief's reply as Matthew moved toward the other.

"The reason I've asked you to co-"Matthew started but was interrupted.

"Was because you want me to look after your boy toy wile he's away. Isn't that right? Honestly your just a little to predictable my friend, it's a bad trait for a spy."

"Just make sure that nothing happens to him. And I still don't trust you." Matthew said sourly giving the older man a hard glare.

"But of coarse" Legault said, a grin set upon his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid that I will have to be off. I'm afraid that our little group will be off in a few minuets. If you want to say good-bye to him you had better get going as well."

With a whirl of his cape Legault was gone.

Lucius stood with his eyes closed in concentration. In a short time he would chant the spell that would take the small party to their destination. But now he was preparing. When he was ready the soft chant escaped his lips at merely a whisper.

The sound elevated and the others in the room watched as the blond bishop spoke the spell with growing intensity over and over repeating till it was a loud roar and a soft light started to form.

Then the light flickered and returned with such force that all had to look away. But as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared and the room was empty.

Sain woke to the sound of running water and a sharp pain in his right arm. His green eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see that he had landed in a forest and that a very troublesome sharp rock was now poking his right arm.

He slowly rose himself to a sitting position on the ground and took a better look around. As said before he was in a forest. There was probably a small stream to his left and he stood to get his bearings.

It was then that he noticed the other with him. The other person laid face down on the ground long blond hair spread over the female form. Sain recognized the figure as Lucius and strode over to him and shook his shoulder softly.

The bishop did not wake. Sain shook him a little harder and said his name. Still no response. Sain started to worry. He slowly turned the blond over and checked his breathing. It was a faint, but still there. He sighed in relief.

He softly set the smaller man down deciding that he needed rest. From what he had herd magic took a lot out of a person.

Sain stood and headed towards the sound of water. He emerged to a small stream and pulled a small leather bag from his bag. He quickly filled the bag with water and tied it shut.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shade of the water change. Puzzled he looked to the water in front of him. When he saw what was reflected in the water he quickly rolled to the right as a giant Ax fell to the spot where he had been kneeling.

Sain rapidly pulled the silver spear from its place on his back and jumped to his feet ready for a fight. As he gazed apon his attacker he could not help from gape, the man was huge, with little clothing on. His giant ax stood as tall as he was and was easily 5 or 6 inches taller that himself.

But the thing that made Sain worried the most was the two cuts on the mans chest. They were long and crossed shaped and seamed to be recently made but in the middle when the two wounds met the wound seamed to bulge and beat as if it was the golems hart, which Sain tried to convince him self could not be possible.

A swing from the ax brought him from his goggling and he quickly dodged. Hoping that the monster of a man would leave if he got board Sain continued to dodge and be pushed back but to his horror this only seamed to anger the beast.

"Don't expect to die peacefully!" it bellowed as it swung a horizontal attack that Sain barley dodged. Getting tired of dodging and deciding that his first idea wasn't going to work Sain prepared to parry the next move to get a sufficient opening.

When the ax came from above, Sain quickly blocked the ax and with all of his strength pushed it away from his attacker and quickly thrust his spear at the mans lower abdomen but the golem had already started to move the second his axe was blocked and Sain only caught air.

But the ax man recovered and swung the axe on the ground to take off the paladin's feet. Sain jumped from the low blow and countered with an attack directed at the man's arm. To Sain's horror the golem raised his arm and slammed it back down to his chest successfully trapping the spear between his arm and chest.

Sain vainly tried to pull the weapon free as the ax men raised his ax and prepared to slam it down and slice the other in half when a flash of light enveloped the golem and he screamed in pain.

Sain looked to see Lucius, leaning against a tree for support as he chanted from one of his spell books. As the light subsided Sain was violently slammed across the head with an armored hand and flew like a rag doll at the hand of a dog.

He closed his eyes expecting to be flayed but when it didn't come he opened his eyes to see that he was no longer held the golems attention. Lucius was now the target. The golem charged full cylinders at the tired bishop. Lucius, realizing that he was now in crucial danger started to chant faster.

But the chant was not finished soon enough as the giant brought the blunt side of the ax to connect with the blonds chest and slam him against the tree he had taken shelter on.

To Sains horror Lucius bounced of the tree and slammed to the cold ground blood already starting to pool.

But the golem was not finished. He roughly grabbed the blond by the scruff of his neck and raised Lucius to eye level. He glared menacingly at the battered bishop.

"It will rain blood today!"

Sain willed his body to move but it refused his command he just sat there mute horror plastered on his face as Lucius' body was thrown to the ground and the ax was raised in a killing blow.

Raven woke with a start his eyes wide and hand on his sword. Some thing was wrong. Terribly wrong. What, he did not know, but he did know that no matter how it may affect him there was nothing he could possibly do to prevent it from happening.

Werily he checked his surroundings. He was in a large library. It was intricately designed and reminded him of the library in house Cornwell where he had often found Lucius reading away.

He was brought away from his thoughts as the large oak doors opened and a tall man entered and went strait to the shelves and pulled a large book from the shelf. Raven was not noticed.

Raven sized the man up. He was in his early thirties with short blond hair and small blue eyes, a long rapier was held at his side.

Not wanting to cause a ruckus Raven strode to the door but was reveled as the door creaked on his way out.

"Hello Amy dear. I didn't see you there. I'm been thinking of a way to get back at those stupid nobles. I've got the perfect plan. But I'm afraid that I'll be leaving you for a wile." The man said not looking up from his book.

The similarities between him and this man showed clearly. From his stance to the way that he spoke, he was high born. But the way that he talked labeled him as being turned from the life he knew and turning to revenge for answers.

This small similarity urged him to speak.

"And what will you do when these nobles are dead?"

The book had fallen and the slim sword was pressed against Raven's neck but he did not flinch.

"You are an assassin. Are you not?"

"No, you are not important enough to have an assassin after you. But you wish to change that don't you."

"Do not delude your self thinking that you know what I am thinking."

"..."

"Your quite the rude one. If you aren't an assassin what are you?"

"I'm a mercenary, if you would direct me in the direction on some all powerful sword I'll be leaving."

"My name is Raphael Sorel. And I think we might just have the same goal."

"Cowardice!" Guy yelled at the lavender haired thief as he emerged from the busy streets of a market holding three ripe peaches.

"Call it what you will but at least were not going hungry." Legault said cheerfully as he bit into the ripe fruit and handed one to the myrmidon.

Grumpily, Guy took the offered fruit.

As the two sat eating there lunch the sound of jingling coins caught Legaults attention and he turned to the street from the ally that they were in.

He spotted the bulging purse before he realized who had it. The owner was a large man with black hair that was held messily at the back of his head. A slashing blade was held at his hip and he wore intricate armor.

The thief stood slowly and told his companion that he would soon return. Legault approached the man slowly making sure not to lose his prey in the ever-growing crowd.

He picked up the pace and quickly passed by the man grabbing his purse.

To Legaults surprise a hand tried to grab the purse back but Legault sped away losing himself in the crowd till he found himself back at the ally where Guy sat in waiting. He quickly approached the myrmidon but stopped when a sword was placed behind his neck.

"I want my money back."

Legault smiled. "I'm afraid that your going to do more than that." In a split second Legaults had ducked from the blade, crouched and sprung at the man. Legault grabed the hand that firmly held the sword twisted his body so that he was now twisting the arm in an abnormal position.

The mans grip weakened and Legault pulled the blade free grabbing it in his left hand as he produced a knife from his sleeve and pressed it to the mans throat.

"Now I've got a deal for you. I'll give you back this sword and half the money in this pouch if you give me some information."

The man gave no reply other than a hard glare.

"I'll take that as a yes. I want to know where I can get my hands on the ultimate sword."

"Come with me" the man said a little hesitantly and turned to the street again.

Erk woke in a warm bed with a damp cloth being dabbed on his forehead. He was hot and cold at the same time and his breathing was heavy. He strained to open his eyes. He was welcomed by a warm smiling face.

He almost thought it was one of the healers, but soon realized that he was not.

"Where...am I?"

"Your in Athens. Your running a high fever, rest now." The smooth voice urged. And he was more than happy to comply.

Well how was it? I was getting tired of nothing happening to I decided to just jump into the battles and interesting stuff. Well that's all for now. I ment to make it longer but I'm starting to droop and that's never a good sign. So bye for now


End file.
